His Eyes
by XZombieKillerX
Summary: Jenny was a very lost and lonely girl until she met him. Jim/OC


**His eyes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Jenny, all other characters are property of AMC.**

Jenny walked miles since she last saw a place that she could hold up. She barely escaped the church where she and other surviers had been living.

Bloody memories flooded her mind of the night the church was attacked and claimed the lives of everyone except for her. Her friends, neighbors and, her dog, Buddy.

The thought of this caused pain in her heart like she had been stabbed, sometimes Jenny wished that she could just become a walker. But the other part of her knew there could be more to life than that.

She sat on the damp dirt road and just stared ahead. "Nowhereville,"she said with a sad sigh. she decided to take the forest route once again, Jenny began to feel like she was walking in circles until she found a lake that had ducks and probably fish.

She was so happy that she could finally eat something decent, she got out her fishing gear and prepared to catch some fish, her father taught her how to fish when she was a child.

The thought of her father brought a small smile to her face, he was long gone before this world became infested with monsters.

Jenny managed to catch a nice helping of fish for that night, she knew that she had to do all of her cooking during the daylight. Because at night firelogs could attract the walkers to her hiding place. She even set booby traps where she slept just in case she didn't wake up in time to grab her weapon.

Later that night Jenny was so exhausted but glad she wasn't dying of hunger anymore, she made a small fire and laid down next to it and drifted off to sleep.

_Moon of blood_

_torn skin_

_eating brains_

_bloody hands_

_it's to late Jenny, Run for it! Go now!_

Jenny shot up from her sleep and saw the fire that was beside her was now a pile of ash that no longer had a comforting warmth.

She packed her things and disarmed the traps that she set the night before and started hiking deeper into the forest. Jenny froze when she thought she heared the rustle of leaves and twigs crunching.

She immediately panicked and held her machette at a ready as if it were a katana sword.

The sounds got so close it sounded as if it were coming directly behinde her.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed. turning around swinging her machette wildly.

The man dodged and fell to the ground with his hand raised in defence. "I'm sorry m'am, didn't mean to frighten you none,"He said.

Jenny looked down quizically at the man. "You're not a walker?" She said.

She kneeled down to where the man currently on the ground starteld. "I'm so sorry, I almost hacked you to pieices, thought you were one of those things," She said.

The man pushed back his dark blue baseball cap and nervousely wiped sweat from his forehead all while trying to get his breathing back to normal. "It's ok, saw you in the woods and thought you might need help is all," He said, while looking her directly in the eyes.

Jenny took time and noted at how deep brown this man's eye were, she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the guy clear his throat. She quickly broke eye contact and stood up and offered to help him get off the ground. He gladly accepted.

"Me and a group of survivors are holding up in the center of the forest, we've got food and suppiles, you could come back with me if you like?" He said.

She was hesitant to accept his offer even though it sounded very inviting, she still didn't know this man. He could be tricking her for all she knew. Just because the world had been taken over by monsters didn't mean the human ones ceased to exist.

She looked at him and back to the ground in thought. "I don't even know your name, how do I know I can trust you?" She said.

The man looked alittle sad but understood fully by what she meant. "Name's Jim, my family were attacked by walkers..."He said as his sentece trailed off.

She immedietly felt guilty for making him talk. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," She said.

He looked at her with eyes full of sadness that he was trying to keep hidden. "So what's your name?" He asked.

"Jenny, Jenny Calzone" She said.

He reached out and shook her hand."Well Jenny, we better head to the campsite it's safe over there for now I promise."He said. With a small smile.

she gingerly followed him to the campsite, and she couldn't help but look at everything and everyone in amazment and awe.

There were actaully real people, humans and, shelter.

A black woman by the name of Jacqui approched her and introduced her to the other surivors.

And after Jenny was finished getting acquainted everybody she looked around for Jim, but he was no where in sight.

Later on, Carol brought Jenny some extra clothing and set them down to where she was setting up her tint. "Thank you!"Jenny said happily.

"Your welcome, Lori said to give them to you n' that she's got over enough" Carol said.

Many hours seemed to have gone by but she finally managed to set up her tint. Just when she was about to get inside her newly set up home a familiar voice spoke to her.

"Foods here, do you wanna eat with me-I mean the rest of the group?" Jim said.

Jenny smiled. "Of course! I would love to eat wit you-I mean the group"she said, and playfully punhed his shoulder.

Jim lead her to the others and they sat in a large circle, except for Carol's family. Jenny saw Carol's husband no different from a walker. He abused his wife and daughter Sophia. Ed sure is a scumbag, Jenny thought.

If Ed ever tried to lay a finger on her she promised herself to try and end him, after all she'd be making it better for Carol and Sophia anyways.

The fishfry was amazing, that was the most delious fish Jenny had ever eaten in her life. Everyone laughed and made up stories and jokes except for the always miserable Ed. Even Jim joined in some for a story, he told one about an aligator and deer that had the camp in stiches.

It was bedtime and everyone headed to their tents and Dale said his goodnights and went to his RV.

Jim and Jenny were the only ones sitting at the fire, the air was warm and cozy, but she was bit shy to speak.

She hadn't even noticed that Jim sat closer to her, Jenny just continued to stare at the fire, until she heard Jim slightly clear his throat. Her heart began to race in anticipation o what he might say.

Wait, what was Jenny thinking? She barely knows Jim and she's already having feelings for him?

She mentally kicked herself for feeling that way.

Jim looked at her and then back at his feet. "I-uh...had a great time tonight...thanks for eating with us n' not all to yer self," He said.

Jim stood up and was ready to leave when Jenny yelled over to him. "Thanks for fining me Jim! goodnight. "She said.

He nodded and smiled at her then disapeared into his tent. Jenny sat back down for a moment and smiled into her knees, thinking about Jim. His thin beard, his eyes. Oh Those eye are as dark as coffee she thought to herself, So dark and mysterious, right then she wanted to be his and he be hers. Jenny got into her tent and saw that someone left a brown box, she opened the box quick ans saw it was a solar wireless heater. She also saw a note pasted on it that read.

_Jenny,_

_I thought you might need this since it gets really cold out here._

_- Jim_

She smile and held the note to her heart then packed it inside of her hiking bag. She had the warmest sleep that night thanks to Jim.

**Hope you guys like my story, polite criticism is welcome and remember to R&R!**


End file.
